Vanilla
by Minako Ishida
Summary: Short, pointless, old, and badly written. Hmm...would it be lemony Taito...I dunno. Ah well, Taito songfic to "Vanilla" by Gackt...


Vanilla  
  
  
Yamato sighed contentidly as he slid into a seat in study hall. He looked around and saw sadly that Taichi was not present. Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out his CD player and put the headphones on carefully. The music played quietly in his ears and he went into daydream mode.....  
***  
Yamato was sitting on a bar stool sipping a glass of brandy carefully. Music was blaring as some people danced, and others watched. Yamato was just about to take another sip when his eye caught sight of Taichi entering.  
  
~You're an honest moralist, you trace me with your pretty finger. I'm a pure terrorist, your thoughts are rising like a revolution~  
  
He waved casually to Taichi, who looked nervous and scared. The brunette came and quickly sat down next to Yamato, brushing against him slightly. Yamato felt tingly but said nothing. Taichi smiled slowly at him and ordered a drink, taking a sip of it and wincing at the taste. The blonde laughed. "You wanna get out of here?" he whispered in Taichi's ear as he stood. Tai gulped and nodded. The two left for Yamato's apartment.  
  
~A specialist bound by romance, long fingernails got me erect. An egoist who wants to confirm love, I want to struggle until I'm inside of you~  
  
"So why did you call me?" Taichi asked as Yamato shut the door behind them. The blonde grinned and strode to Taichi, planting a hard kiss on his lips and pushing him backward until they were in the bedroom. Yamato pushed him onto the bed and then jumped on him. Taichi was speechless.  
  
~You keep yourself at a distance, Ah before I get lost in myself~  
  
Then, as if regaining his voice, the brunette smiled and said one, simple phrase: "Take me." Yamato pulled his own shirt off and helped Taichi with his. He kissed him, exploring his mouth while his hands unbuttoned Taichi's pants and slid them down along with his boxers.  
  
~Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night. It's good as it is. More. Deeper.~  
  
Yamato began to kiss down Taichi's chest, his hands now firmly planted on the bed. His mouth met with Taichi's erection and he took it into his mouth, sucking hard. Taichi was moaning sharply and his hands entangled themselves in Yama's hair. Ice blue eyes stared up at him with amused annoyance at the fact his hair would be messy now. It wasn't long before the brunette climaxed into Yama's mouth, making incomprehendable noises. The blonde swallowed and retraced his steps, fitting Taichi's lips with his.  
  
~As those almost maddening lips I've gotten used to melt together. I am...your...vanilla~  
  
Yamato was savoring the kiss when all of a sudden he wa on his back, pantsless. He opened his ice eyes quickly to find Taichi stradling his legs. "What, think I'm gunna let you have all the fun?" Yamato laughed. The laughter died when he felt Taichi lightly stroking him.  
  
~Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night. It's good as it is. More. You are~  
  
He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Kami-sama..." he gasped as Taichi stroked faster, giggling like a school girl. Yamato growled softly. "You...bastard..." Taichi giggled again. "Oh shut up, you know you love it."  
  
~As those almost maddening hips I've gotten used to melt together...~  
  
Yamato arched his back and groaned. He was just about to come into Taichi's hand when...  
***  
"Ishida!"  
Yamato's eyes snapped open and he turned the CD player off, shoving it into his bag. He looked back up to find Taichi looking at him. "Dude, the bell rang. You better get to next period." The blonded nodded and stood up. As he walked past Tai, he whispered, "Kimi wa boku no bannin da..." Then he was out the door, idly humming a song. Taichi blinked and watched his retreating back. "...'You are my keeper'...?" he asked aloud.  
  
~OWARI ^^~  
  
((A/N:: Short I know, but I just LOVE that song...if any of you want to download it, it's by Gackt and it's called Vanilla. Yepp. Man, was this fic pointless and badly written. 


End file.
